


The Interview

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One of my favorite interviews for Harper's Bazaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	The Interview

(September 2010, took bits of the interview to make the story make sense, the rest is pure imagination)

He’s sitting in the room trying to be a good sport about the whole thing. He’s a bit tired and just spent three hours being fussed over for the photo shoot. Thankfully that’s over and the room is devoid of people, now the last piece of business is the interview. He wonders where the journalist is. He hopes the journalist isn’t some daft bloke.  
He’s a bit surprised when a young lady comes rushing in the door, trying to get her things out of the bag she’s carrying and remove her coat at the same time. By the time she reaches the chairs where they are to sit, she manages to drop her bag only to have all the contents go scattering over the floor.

“Oh my god,” she stammers. Now she’s blushing and apologizing and trying to gather all her things up off the floor. She’s also thinking to herself she’d like to sink through the floor and disappear. That’s when she notices, that he’s joined her in retrieving all the items form her bag. She looks up and meets his eyes as he hands her the items he’s helped picked up and now she is dying. Jesus, everyone said he was gorgeous, but that word doesn’t even do it justice. Just his eyes alone, they are mesmerizing.

“Here you are then; I believe that’s all.” He smiles back at her, trying to help calm her nerves, she appears flustered to say the least. Now she’s really losing it. His voice and his accent are just shooting right through her and turning her on. Holy hell, if she’d have known he’d have this effect on her when they asked her to interview him, she would have declined. Ok, no not really, this was the chance of a lifetime. Just to be in the same room with him and breathe the same air, and ok seriously girl, she thinks to herself, get a hold of yourself and FOCUS or he’s going to think you’re a bloody fool incapable of anything, much less intelligent conversation.

“Um, thanks,” she smiles back and takes the items he’s handed her and returned them to her bag. Thank goodness she didn’t drop the video recorder case.

“Benedict” he offers, extending his hand to take hers for what she thinks will be a friendly shake but instead he brings her hand to his lips and softly kisses it. He is every bit the gentleman they say he is. That’s it she thinks, she’s going to die, right here, right now and the cause of death will be listed as Benedict Cumberbatch kissing her hand. She quietly laughs, and thanks him again and offers her name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Willow,” he says. ‘Well, shall we get started?”

“Yeah, guess that would be a novel idea. I am so sorry for being late; you probably have other engagements you need to get to. All I need to do is set up the camera. It will just take a few moments.”

“Oh, no worries, I’m yours for the rest of the evening. This is my last obligation for the day.”

Immediately her heart starts pounding faster and she finds her mind straying to all the things she could do to him. Yea, like that’s going to happen, she thinks. Get your head out of the clouds and FOCUS.

He settles into the chair as she fiddles with the camera, getting it on the tripod and adjusting it to the right height to capture his stunning face. What she hasn’t noticed however is how he is giving her the once over. He is male of course, and he does have desires as well. He definitely likes what he sees. The black pencil skirt, fitted white blouse, legs that go on forever and high slung back black heels. His mind starts wandering to what could happen if he plays his cards right. It’s then he decides that while he will be serious with this interview, but he will try to throw some innuendos out there if the opportunity presents itself just to be playful and maybe catch her interest.

“There we go,” she says catching him off guard. “All set.”

She gets the normal questions out of the way, and then starts..  
“What’s your favorite cliché?” (Ben) You can’t take it with you when you go.  
“Poem known by heart?” (Ben) Ode to a Nightingale  
“First book?” (Ben) Catcher in the Rye

They quickly fall into a comfortable rhythm. So far, so good she thinks, a few more normal everyday questions, then she decides it’s time to start with some more interesting questions, just to see how it goes. What the hell she thinks? She’s already embarrassed herself enough since she got here, what’s a little more?

“Favorite villain?” (Ben) Hmm, Heath Ledger’s Joker  
“What’s your signature dance?” (Ben) Wow,uh…. The running man? 

He kind of laughs a little and then she can tell maybe he’s poking a bit of fun at the question. The next question, however, is the one she’s been waiting for, she wasn’t quite sure she had the nerve to ask it, but what the hell, here goes…

Money or sex?” (Ben) OH. He groans a bit, then laughs and smiles and looks to the ceiling, Sex

That’s it. All logical thought has left her brain. Somehow she manages to finish the rest of the interview and he doesn’t even seem to be put off by the question. In fact he seemed to have fun with it, as well as the rest of the interview. It was almost as if it was a tension breaker.

“That’s great.” she says, “Thanks for your time; I hope I haven’t kept you too long.”

“It was definitely my pleasure,” he says rising from his chair and stretching.

Willow had gotten up and moved to the table to where the camera was. She was in the process of trying to shut the camera down when he walked up behind her. She paused momentarily forgetting what she was trying to do. She could smell his cologne, he was that close. Her head was starting to spin. If she didn’t know better she would have thought she was on the verge of fainting.

“Would you like some help cleaning up?” he asked.

That snapped her out of her daze, “No, it’s ok, you’ve already helped me once today.” They both laughed at the thought.

She was reaching for the camera again when he took her wrist and spun her around to face him. It was enough to make her unsteady in her heels so he caught her by placing his hands around her waist. Without realizing she had placed both hands on his chest to keep from falling as well. As he spun her around, the camera had also turned just enough to capture the events that were beginning to unfold. She looked up into those icy blue eyes, and tried to back away only to find the table was preventing it. Before she could even question his intention he leaned down and kissed her. It was a brief kiss and that’s when he felt her hands move up to his shoulders. He took a step back, half afraid that she might slap him, but she just stood there, still in his arms looking at him curiously. 

He blushed and stammered out, “I’m sorry, that is so out of character for me. I don’t know what came over me, it’s just when you asked the question about money or…”  
She didn’t let him finish. She moved her hands up to the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. This time it was more heated, she had wanted to feel those perfect lips, drink him in, and enjoy every single moment of this because who knew how long this was going to last before he realized this was a bad idea and left.

He was relieved that she did not in fact slap him and that made him want her even more, right now, right here. That is, if she would have him. First he lifted her up and sat her on the table. Then he moved his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks. He kissed her back fervently, trying to gain entrance to her mouth. When she finally relented and parted her lips he began eagerly exploring her mouth. Meanwhile her hands found their way into his wavy ginger hair, carding through it, making him moan into her mouth.   
As far as she was concerned she could die right now and be happy. She smiled at that thought. He felt the smile against his lips and pulled back, “What?”

“I am the luckiest girl alive right now.”

He grinned, “Not yet you aren’t. I am far from being finished with you…” and with that he pulled her in for another kiss. This time biting down and sucking on her bottom lip.   
She broke the kiss and started to speak, but he started to kiss along her jaw line and then down her throat, and damn it, what was it that she had to tell him, right, “Benedict..”

“Mmmm?” he murmured still lavishing her neck with his kisses.

“Um, yeah, we are alone in the building; no one will be back until the next booking tomorrow.” She managed to finally get out.

He paused for a moment, grinned, looked up at her and whispered in her ear, “It’s almost a shame that no one will be here to hear you scream then when I make you cum.”

At that moment all rational thought left her head and she knew she would do anything that he asked of her. He resumed where he had left off. His hands found the top button to her shirt and he deftly opened each button quickly. By this time, Willow had placed her hands palm down on the table and leaned back just a bit. He pushed her blouse off her shoulders and stood back to admire the sight. She was wearing a white lace balconet bra. She blushed a bit, she was wondering what he was thinking.

“Absolutely stunning, love.” 

She was thanking the heavens of her choice that morning when picking out her outfit. Just wait till he got the skirt off and found the matching thong. She smiled demurely.   
“Well come on then, what are you waiting for?”

“Oh this is something that should not be rushed. I want you to savor every moment of this.” With that he moved forward again and started kissing and nipping at her collar bone. His hands found their way to her breasts and he started slowly caressing them. All she could do was let her head fall back and enjoy. She finally felt his lips right above the edge of her bra and instead of pulling it aside or completely off, he kept moving down kissing and sucking through the fabric. When he found her left nipple he began to circle it with his tongue ever so lightly at first then increasing the pressure. He then latched on and started sucking creating unbelievable friction against the lace. He had wrapped his left arm around her to help support her. She then felt his right hand ghosting over her other breast, just barely touching it, but sending all kinds of shivers throughout her body. She arched her back and started moaning. She also felt him smile against her and then increase the force with which he was sucking. His fingers found her other nipple and he slowly circled it with one finger before pinching it gently to make it hard. He started to roll it between his thumb and finger and that’s when Willow about lost it. “Fucking hell” she blurted out. There was that smile again. 

“Do you enjoy that my love?”

“What was your first clue, Sherlock?”

He smirked, “would you like more, or would you like to feel my lips elsewhere? I would so very much like to taste you.” All she could do was whimper. “Looks like I’ll have to remove this skirt then.” He found the zip at the side and pulled it down and helped her shimmy out of the skirt. “There, much better. Oh and what’s this? Lovely, matching lace thongs. Breath-taking. Hope they taste as good as your bra, though somehow I think they will taste much better.”

She lay back on the table because she knew there was no way she would be able to handle him going down on her like that. He started kissing her again starting at her hip then moving towards her navel circling it once then dipping his tongue in teasing her. She could barely breathe at this point, and down he continued. He moved her to the edge of the table as he knelt in front of her spreading her apart by placing one leg over each of his shoulders.

He runs his lips over the outside of her thong and then back up using his tongue. She moans. “Like that, do you? You smell so sweet, shall I have a taste?” He pushes the thong over to the side a bit and takes a nice long lick between her folds. “Amazing.” He licked her again, only this time a bit closer to her clit. She arched her back and he smiled and started humming as he inched closer and closer. When he was almost there he traced his tongue around the outside teasing her.

“Ben, please, I’m going to explode..”

“Not yet you aren’t” and with that he gave her what she had asked for. He started with slow little licks and varying amounts of pressure, and then he would take longer faster strokes, and then slow down again making figure eights instead of just licking. When he slid a finger inside her, her moans echoed throughout the room. He began stroking slowly at first then added a second finger. Then he hooked his fingers and found that spot that made her hips rise off the table and began moving them faster.  
Willow looked down at him, “OMG, Ben stop, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

He looked up briefly and smirked, “Love, I intend to make you cum more than just one time tonight and I do think it’s time we get rid of these panties,” With that he pulled them off and threw them over his shoulder and delved back in going straight for her clit sucking and licking it and moving his fingers even faster. All Willow could do is drop her head back down to the table, her moans becoming louder and louder. That just spurred Benedict on, he just kept going, he was relentless, it was then she came undone and screamed. 

He had gently placed her legs gently on the table around his hips and stood up and laid his head on her stomach listening to her breathe. Her breath was heavy and fast and he could feel her shaking from the intense pleasure that just rocketed through her body. All he could do was smile. It had been quite awhile since he had the pleasure of doing this to anyone. He felt her breathing return to normal, and she started running her fingers through his hair again. God how that turned him on.  
“Bloody hell Benedict, that was amazing, wait no, that doesn’t describe it, it was…” she was truly at a lost for words. “I just can’t even…”   
He started quietly laughing. He slowly moved up to face her placing his hands on each side of her head, “Seeing how you’re a journalist and can’t come up with the right words, I will take that as the best kind of compliment.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply, taking his time, hopefully conveying to her that this was just the beginning to an unforgettable night for her, him too.

She was still playing with his soft curls and enjoying this feeling. She was also hoping that this meant they weren’t done. She wanted to please him too; she could feel his hardness through his jeans. He must be uncomfortable and ready for release. She started to sit up and he helped her up. She scooted off the table; he backed up a step, his hands on her waist. She reached out for him, put one hand on his hip, and rubbed her hand over his erection. He let out a long moan and kissed her again. She started leading him to the chair to make it a bit more comfortable for him. When they reached the chair she started to unbuckle his belt and jeans. She pulled the zip down and reached into his jeans. However she kept her hand out side the fabric first. She wrapped her hand around his erection and slowly pulled upward. When she got to the tip she could tell he was aroused due to the wet spot spreading in the front of his boxers. She pushed his jeans and boxers down and then pushed him down on the chair. She stood in front of him gazing into his eyes, put one hand on his shoulder and returned the other to his cock. She started with slow languid strokes, slightly twisting when she got to the top and then every once in a while she would flick her thumb over his tip. She was enjoying this as much as he was; just listening to him groaning in that deep baritone of his was making her wet again and eager to feel him inside of her, but not just yet. She was going to draw this out.  
She leaned in by his ear, “Tell me what you want Benedict. I’ll be your muse tonight. Anything you want, anything at all. Would you like me to finish you this way, or perhaps with my mouth, or straddle you and ride you till you’re the one screaming in pleasure?”  
He could barely think straight, much less respond.

When he failed to answer her she said, “of course we could do all of it.”

“Yes, please,” he mewled.

“Anything for you.” She knelt down in front of him and took just the tip of him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and began to suck him like she would a lollipop, every once in a while taking a few licks and then sucking again, though each time she did she took him further into her mouth and then back up to the tip. Now his hands found their way into her hair. By the time she completely engulfed him; she moved her hand down and began massaging his balls. All she heard was a string of curses and a litany of moans. That’s when she really went at it bobbing her head up and down sucking and swirling her tongue all around him, she felt him pull her up off him, but she understood why, if she kept going, he wasn’t going to last.  
“Please ride me. I want to feel you all around me, fucking me slow or hard, I don’t really care. I just want to be inside you. Please.”

Willow couldn’t help but smile as she crawled on top of him. She didn’t immediately let him inside her yet. She rubbed up against him and teased him, letting him feel how wet she was for him again. His hands found their way to her waist and began to guide her back a little so he could slide into her. They both groaned as he entered her.  
“Good god, you are so wet.” he said.

As soon as she adjusted to his size, she began moving her hips back and forth. She was going to take control of him now. He was at her mercy. She kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip, and started moving up and down on his cock. Slow at first and then faster, never breaking the kiss, she would move all the way up almost off him and then he would slam herself back down on his cock while he thrusted up. They kept this brutal pace up until she felt his thrusts become erratic. She knew he was close now. She slowed down and he groaned, “Not yet, you will not cum till I tell you.” She canted her hips forward just a bit and this time when she slid down on him he hit her g-spot. “Oh god” she moaned, “that’s it, right there Benedict” and with that she began riding him even him faster and harder and he matched her rhythm pulling her down on him. “YES” she moaned over and over again, “NOW BENEDICT, NOW CUM WITH ME!”  
And that’s all it took three more thrusts and he was exploding inside of her as her walls were tightening around him.

They sat there foreheads touching, trying to catch their breath. After a bit she stood up and began looking for her clothes. He stood up and pulled up his jeans and fixed his belt and then began helping her. They stood there in an awkward silence while she got dressed. She walked over to the table and he followed her. She began to put away the things on the table and when she picked up the camera, she paused with a horrified look on her face. He looked at the panic in her eyes and was about to ask what was wrong and that’s when he noticed the blinking red light. He began laughing.

“Come on,” he said “You have another tape with you, yeah? We can do the interview over, and then we can go back to my place and make some more memories for you to keep on video.”

She just smiled and began setting the camera up again.


End file.
